Fantasy Booking: Divas Revolution
by Darthe11
Summary: I have written this scenario just couple of days before Summerslam 2015, this is how I would have booked Divas division from the arrival of NXT women to Wrestlemania 32. Please review and if you have any other angle you'd like me to book leave it a review or PM me.


In this scenario the Divas Revolution ends at the SummerSlam with three matches.

Namely:

Becky vs Brie vs Tamina (with Becky winning).

Charlotte vs Naomi vs Alicia (with Naomi pinning Alicia to keep Charlotte protected).

Paige vs Nikki vs Sasha, with Nikki's title on the line and Sasha victorious.

This way Becky picks up a PPV win, Charlotte is kept strong and the ''Revolution'' ends in crowning a brand new champion, however this is just the beginning. At ''The Night of Champions'' Sasha Banks is defending her title against Nikki in a rematch, and by this point all three factions (Team Bella, Team B.A.D and PCB) have disbanded seeing as the point of their existance was to either dethrone Bellas or keep them in power. The match itself is very physical and takes a great strain on both of the competitors. Suddenly coming down the ramp you have three women; Emma, Natalya and one of the NXT prospects let's say Alexa Bliss. They get in the ring and lay out both girls and also the referee causing a DQ after which Emma picks up the title and poses with them.

Next night on Raw, Stephanie McMahon demands an explanation for why they attacked Nikki, Sasha and the referee. The trio walks out and gives the explanations;

Natalya is pissed for being constantly overlooked by everyone and wants to show how great of a wrestler she is.

Emma is pissed for being turned into a joke by the WWE managment despite being ''one of the best female wrestlers on the planet!''

Alexa Bliss wants to make impact and feels that she deserves the same recognition as Charlotte or Sasha.

At the end of that segment they lay out Stephanie and pose over her unconscious body. For the next couple of weeks the newly named ''Queendom'' runs a rough-shot over the Divas division interfering in matches and giving people nWo-like beatdowns.

Eventually Stephanie comes out and says that she's had enough and at the Survivor Series she will go one-on-one with Emma with stipulations being that if she wins the Queendom will disband, however if Emma wins she can challenge the champion whenever she wants in whatever type of a match she wants.

Emma accepts and then once more lays out Stephanie. At Survivor Series there are two Divas matches:

Sasha Banks vs Paige for the title,

and Stephanie vs Emma.

Sasha retains the belt and Emma beats Stephanie after interference from fellow ''Queendom'' members. Next night on Raw Emma says that she cannot wait to be the champion and teases the match but ultimately nothing happens.

Over the next few weeks the ''Queendom'' teases ''cashing in'' and appears on both main roster and NXT. At the TLC PPV there is only one Divas match;

Sasha Banks vs Naomi in a championship match. Just like with Nikki the match is very even and grueling for both wrestlers but in the end Sasha wins. ''The Queendom'' walks out and Emma announces that she wants her title shot right now in a 3-1 handicap match. After that ''Queendom'' takes care of wounded Sasha Banks with ease and Emma is the new Divas champion.

Around the same time the Divas decide that they need to unite to combat this threat and with Stephanie's blessing at the Royal Rumble a match is made.

Team WWE (Paige, Charlotte and Sasha) vs Team Queendom (Emma, Natalya and Alexa)

Right before the match, the camera takes us backstage where we can see Charlotte and Sasha asking each other where Paige is. When they go check up on her they see the door to her locker room opened and upon entering they see her locker room trashed and Paige laying in the middle holding her knee. Word ''Queendom'' written on the locker room mirror with lipstick. When Charlotte and Sasha ask Paige what happened she explains that she was attacked however she insists that she still wrestles on their team.

During the match Paige spends most of her time sitting on the apron holding her knee with a grimace on her face. The match is basically a 3-2 handicap and the ''Queendom'' is dominating, however in the key element of the match and with Charlotte knocked out, Paige gets a hot tag from Sasha. She ducks a clothesline, bounces of the ropes, ducks another clothesline and then quickly and on purpose hits Sasha right in the face. She then shows everyone that her knee is perfectly fine and hugs the other Queendom members and lays down for the 3-count.

This makes sense because in numerous interviews Paige talks about how Emma is one of her closest friends and also because she spend last year getting her ass whoped by the Bellas while the Divas division stood by and did nothing. Next night on Raw they officialy announce her as the new member.

As a response to this Nikki and Brie ressurect the Team Bella with Naomi and Becky and becoming what the Horsemen were to the nWo. At Fastlane Emma is defending her title against Nikki and wins after interference from Sasha Banks who also joins the ''Queendom''.

Seeing as Sasha Banks was the number one contender Stephanie McMahon announces a lottery gauntlet match for the number one contendership next night on Raw.

On Raw Paige and Emma are on the commentary during the gauntlet. The first person in it is Charlotte who then goes on to beat, in order: Tamina, Alicia, Brie, Naomi, Becky and Nikki.

After the match Emma and Paige get in the ring to offer Charlotte a spot in the ''Queendom'' and when Paige offers her hand, in a classic DDP like angle Charlotte shakes it and then lays a beatdown on both of their candy-asses. She holds up the belts and then bolts through the crowd before rest of the ''Queendom'' can catch her. Next week Paige and Emma are in the ring saying that they are willing to give Charlotte on more chance and when she does walk out to the ring it all turns out to be a ruse with ''Queendom'' members rolling from under the ring with intent of beating the ever-living shit out of Charlotte. Team Bella runs out for the save and scares the ''Queendom'' away.

Wrestlemania has two Divas matches:

Emma vs Charlotte for the belts,

and elimintation tag match:

Team Bella (Nikki, Brie, Naomi and Becky) vs The Queendom (Sasha, Natalya, Paige and Alexa).

This can be then continued with a storyline on the Queendom imploding and a feud between Emma and Sasha or possibly Alexa Bliss turning babyface again and becoming the new Trish Stratus.

So what do you think?


End file.
